


Art for the story "Tooth and Claw" by calamitycrow

by mella68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b><span class="u">Summary provided by the author calamitycrow:</span></b><br/>Travel brochures advertise that Waikiki is paradise, sun, sand, surf, and since vampires were given legal rights, some of the hottest vampire clubs in the world. What the brochures don't mention is that vampires and tourists don't mix and escalating problems has led the Governor to appoint a special task force to deal with the issue - Hawaii 5-0. Sergeant Chin Ho Kelly, HPD's one man SCU, has been selected to lead the new team. There's also a HPD rookie who happens to be a partially-trained mudang, a vampyre from New Jersey, and a werewolf who was once a Navy Seal. Now they just have to figure out how to get along, keep the vampires under control, keep the vampire clubs open, and the deal with anything else paranormal that happens on Oahu.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Art for the story "Tooth and Claw" by calamitycrow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tooth and Claw](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4458) by calamitycrow. 



> **Summary provided by the author calamitycrow:**  
>  Travel brochures advertise that Waikiki is paradise, sun, sand, surf, and since vampires were given legal rights, some of the hottest vampire clubs in the world. What the brochures don't mention is that vampires and tourists don't mix and escalating problems has led the Governor to appoint a special task force to deal with the issue - Hawaii 5-0. Sergeant Chin Ho Kelly, HPD's one man SCU, has been selected to lead the new team. There's also a HPD rookie who happens to be a partially-trained mudang, a vampyre from New Jersey, and a werewolf who was once a Navy Seal. Now they just have to figure out how to get along, keep the vampires under control, keep the vampire clubs open, and the deal with anything else paranormal that happens on Oahu.

Coverart 1:

 

Coverart 2:

 

Werewolf Steve:

 

Vampire Danny:

 

Wikipedia side: TM Virus:


End file.
